Life is a long long love song
by brucasscottchophiamurray
Summary: Hey! So this is a sequel to my Chophia oneshot Only Mine. It is NOT a Brucas story it's Chophia. I have changed a little stuff but nothing major. Please read and review! I hope you like it! I really suck at summaries so please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Life is a long long love song

Chapter 1: Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new story. Its a sequel to my Chophia oneshot Only Mine. I hope you like it. This story will be from the very beginning. Well that won't last long though. Now that would get a teenie tiny bit boring so don't worry I won't be stuck on their kiddie life for long. If y 'all wanna ask me something feel free to do so. Now I also thought that before I forget I should give y'all a glimpse of all the stories I have in mind up till now and plan to do when I have time. I will be doing _at least_ 2 more Chophia stories. The rest will be Brucas. I will be doing one more fic set in season 1 for Brucas other than I lied, again but the concept will not be the same. One or two for if Brooke got pregnant in season 3 / 4; again the concept won't be same. One based on Chophia's story (Brucas). One crossover of OTH and Castle. And one which…I will keep a mystery ;) but these are not all. The moment I get ideas I will start writing them to make them fics on , so you can keep your hopes up with me ;)

PS. I am gonna add some more stuff to the story, change it a bit. Different from the reality, nothing major though. If I missed anything or you didn't understand anything or wanted to give suggestions please go ahead and tell me in a PM or review

I'm gonna stop rambling now, enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: if any of you out there think that I own or am affiliated with the famous out there you are wrong. I do own a few characters though

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were playing and giggling in a garden somewhere in Pasadena, dressed in pretty pink, purple, blue and red dresses. 11 pretty 5 year old girls along with 4 5 year old boys dressed in T-shirts and jeans. They had been best friends since forever and always would be. Had their brothers, sisters, cousins, friends but no one could separate them. They always hung out together, didn't go to the same school as the boys but still hung out all the time. Their parents were good friends too. They moved on in life but always remained best friends. They got more friends and best friends but never let go of each other. All their success, fame, whatever, nothing mattered as much as each other. They were rich, high society people. But you wouldn't think so. They were free. Did whatever they wanted. Boys played soccer, girls were cheerleaders. Boys played basketball, girls played volleyball. Their life revolved around each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was an active 6 year old boy. Lived with his 3 brothers 1 half-brother, 1 half-sister, mother and father somewhere in Buffalo, New York. They were all he had. They were his friends and family because other than that no one would even notice him. He lived with them in a cramped apartment with two rooms. He is what you would call...… notorious. Not exactly the kind of boy you'd have high expectations from, but then again, he was _just_ 6 years old yet. He had a long life ahead

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So…like? Hate? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Life is a long long love song

Chapter 2: The lives of the destined two; part 1- early teens

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with an update! This chapter and the next are more fillers than chapters, so y'all can get an idea of their lives. But the next chapter shall shock y'all ;) *wink wink* Enjoy!

PS. Sophia is 13, and I have changed the age of the characters so the rest are 13 too. Don't get confused this data is edited by a bit, they might have different ages in the real world. I haven't changed Chad and Sophia's age though

I want to thank LoVePJandBrucasLover and kanikafultz for following my story!

Reviews and reviewers:

Guest: Thank you!

dianehermans: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own all of it, the whole world, all the TV shows, all the characters. Take _that_ 'disclaimer'! That is unfortunately false but I do own certain characters and the story plot. Well most of it :/

Pasadena:

"So Soph," Vanessa said as the girls walked out of school "Tell me you're coming today"

"Where?" Sophia asked mocking confusion

"Soph!" Vanessa groaned

"What?" Sophia replied innocently

"She's just screwing with you Vennie, being a bitch" Danneel said

"Language" Sophia warned

"Oh like you're so innocent" Nina said

"I am!" Sophia said

"Yeah right!" Andrea scoffed

"Sluts! I hate y'all!" Sophia said

"Ah there it is!" Stana said as all of them began giggling

"But seriously Soph, you're coming tonight right? All of us are gonna be there" Vanessa said

"I'm sorry Ven bit you know I gotta go to that thing with my mom and dad" Sophia said

"But you promised" Odette whined

"I know but I can't!" Sophia whined back

"Oh c'mon! ditch your parents" Danneel suggested

"Nah. See that's more you and Jana"

"That isn't me!" Jana exclaimed "Okay well maybe just a teencie weencie bit"

"Oh sure" Sophia said sarcastically as she popped a French fry in her mouth "Just a teencie weencie but my ass"

"Oh shut up Drama Queen" Jana said as she playfully hit her shoulder

"Jeez I wonder why Brittney is so quiet today" Bevin said

"Oh maybe it's the bully jock who keeps embarrassing her!" Mila piped in

"Oh my god! Who is the asshole?" Sara shrieked

"The asshole, I'm assuming, would be Landon Garner" Sophia said

"I don't care about that loser!" Brittney finally spoke

"Oh sure you don't" Andrea said

"Can we just forget it?" Brittney said

"Yeah/ Okay/ Sure/ Alright" the girls said in unison sympathetically

"So you coming tonight Sophia?" Jana asked

"Gu-" Sophia began but was cut off by Stana

"Okay great. So we all meet at Starbucks with the boys and then we go to Vanessa's while the boys go to whoever's"

"Guys" Sophia groaned "You know I can't"

"Okay I'll convince your dad okay?" Nina asked

"Sure. Like that's gonna work" Sophia muttered as she rolled her eyes

"It will. I know it will. I can be very _very_ convincing" Nina said emphasizing the second 'very'

"Alright. Let's go then" Sophia said as they all walked down the street to Sophia's house

New York:

"Yo we're home!" Chad said as he entered his house with his brothers. All of them sweaty from playing football

"And we're hungry!" Brandon said as they collapsed on the sofa

"Okay guys. What do y'all want to eat?" Heather, their step mother asked

"Fish fingers!" They said in unison

"Okay"

"Mom I'm leaving!" Shannon said

"Okay honey"

"Where are you going?" Chad asked

"Out"

"For how long?" Tyler asked

"A while"

"With whom?" Nick asked

"My friends"

"How long exactly is a while?" Chad asked

"Oh boys leave her alone. Have fun honey" Heather said

"Thanks mom, I will. Love y'all bye!"

"Bye!" They all said in unison

"So what today?" Tyler asked as they enjoyed their meal

"I don't know…Sarah Jessica Parker?" Chad smirked

"Love the way you think little brother" Brandon said

"Oh I know" Chad grinned

"C'mon Uncle Charles!" Nina Whined

"Yeah c'mon dad!" Sophia whined

"No! You need to be there Soph"

"But why? I'm thirteen! I'll have plenty to go to!" Sophia said

"Yeah she'll have plenty to go to!" Nina said

"Mom/ Aunt Maureen tell him!" they whined in unison

"Oh c'mon now Charles. What's the big deal. Stuff like that is too boring for my princess anyway. Let her have fun with her friends" Maureen said

"Oh what the hell! Alright go"

"Thank you!" the girls said in unison

"Don't do something I wouldn't girls" Maureen warned

"We won't! Promise!" Nina said

"Man when I get a girlfriend she's gonna be as hot as Sara" Chad said

"Sure, once you get girls to notice you" Nick said

"Hey hey girls notice me!"

"Yeah? Who?" Brandon asked

"Someone" Chad said after thinking for a while

"That's what I thought" Tyler said

"Okay so who are you gonna marry?" Sara asked Sophia

"Hmm, someone tall, and handsome, he'll have dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He'll be perfect in all ways" Sophia said dreamily

"Oh that sounds hot" Danneel said

"Dibs!" Sophia said

"Damn I hate you" Danneel said in mock annoyance

"I love you too!" Sophia exclaimed

"Okay okay, enough of this boring shit. PILLOW FIGHT!" Vanessa exclaimed

A/N: So how was it? Short? I know but it's a filler. I probably won't update tomorrow because I'll be slumbering with my best friend. Please review and make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Life is a long long love song

Chapter 3: The lives of the destined two; part 2- teens

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of updates. Exams. Fight with best…well former best friend. Really bad cold. Parties. Etc. Here is an update! Enjoy!

PS. Now Sophia is 16 and Chad is 17

I want to thank arubagirl0926 for following my story and akinka for adding my story to your favorites and of course brucas224 for adding me and my story Only Mine to your favorites and for following me and Only Mine

Reviews and reviewers:

dianehermans: they could meet anytime *wink* ;)

disclaimer: Nothing. Is. Owned. By. Me. Except a few characters

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pasadena:

"Hey so we should totally go to New York" Andrea said

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Ian asked

"Nowhere. Just thought we could" Andrea shrugged

"Yeah we could. I like that idea" Nina said as she leaned her head on Ian's shoulder

"Yeah. I wanna go too" Sophia said

"All of us do. But when?" Brittany asked "It's not like we have time. Studies, extra-curricular activities, drama club, cheerleading, assignments, volleyball and basketball practice and other stuff"

"Oh my god! You forgot one thing!" Danneel exclaimed

"What?!" Brittany asked

"To chill the hell out" Danneel shrugged as Brittany rolled her eyes and the others giggled

"Yeah Bree, chill out. Winter holidays begin in two weeks anyway. We can go then" Sophia said

"Exactly" Jana said

"Fine" Brittany said

"Oh-kay! Cool. So it's settled then. We go to New York in two weeks" Sara said

"Yep" Bevin replied

"Oh we so gotta go shopping!" Mila said

"Why are we going shopping?" Cam asked as he sat on the table with the group

"Because we're going to New York in two weeks" Stana and Odette replied in unison "Jinx!" they said again as everyone burst out laughing

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

New York: (Two weeks later)

"Dad for the millionth time! I'm sorry!" Chad groaned

"Chad you got fired from you're fourth job this year!"

"Jeez! It was just a few skittles! They got stuck in the fryer! No big shit!"

"It is big shit Chad! You aren't supposed to play such silly games!"

"I was bored!"

"So?!"

"I didn't know what else to do! Besides how was I supposed to know this would happen? It hadn't the other times I did it!"

"Oh okay! Since that's the case I'm bored too! Let me throw you off the terrace! I don't think it'll have much effect! Even if it does how was I supposed to know?! Nothing happened before!" Rex, his father growled

"You wouldn't be able to pick me up dad" Chad said non-chalantly

"Watch me!"

"Whatever. I'm out of here" Chad said as he got up and walked out the door

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"I don't know!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chad walked into Ali's Café and stood in the line when he got a text from his brother Nick

_Bro what the hell did you do and where on earth are you?_

_**Got fired. No big deal. I'm at Ali's. I'm gonna hang out for a while. See you tonight at the club**_

Chad replied. He looked up and walked ahead right when the girl in front of him turned back and spilled all the coffee on his hoodie

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry!" The girl said. She looked up at him and her eyes opened wide

_*flashback*_

"_Okay so who are you gonna marry?" Sara asked Sophia_

"_Hmm, someone tall, and handsome, he'll have dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He'll be perfect in all ways" Sophia said dreamily_

_*flashback over*_

"Nah it's alright" Chad replied as he looked at her. _Damn. She's hot. Tan. Long long legs. Beautiful. And her voice is a total turn-on. _He thought but was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice

"There has to be something I can do to apologize"

"No. no it's fine…..you know what? Actually you can"

" Great. How?"

"Have coffee with me" Chad smirked

"Um well, I guess I can. Yeah I don't have to meet my friends till like nine"

"And it's just five. So c'mon"

"Alright. Lemme buy you coffee"

"No I'll do that"

"Seriously I want to"

"Nope"

"Meanie"

"You love it" Chad chuckled

"Nope"

"Yep. Let's go" Chad said as they walked to a table

"So what's your name?"

"Chad. Yours?"

"Sophia"

"That's pretty"

"Thanks! So tell me about yourself"

"Hmm. What do you wanna know?"

"Whatever you wanna tell me baby" Sophia smirked as Chad chuckled nervously and surprised and thought _she's flirting with me? No one has ever flirted with me. I'm gonna play along_

"Well I'm seventeen years old. Just got fired for an extremely lame reason. Dad was chewing my ass off so I walked out. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen. Never had a job. Daddy's princess. Always shopping. Always partying with the most amazing best friends ever"

"Ah. Daddy's princess huh? That's gonna be difficult to reach up to"

"Oh? Why?" Sophia chuckled

"Well for starters you're rich"

"Hmm. And to end that…?"

"You love shopping" Chad smirked as Sophia giggled

"Okay well, yeah"

"Sooo" Chad said drumming the table

"Sooo" Sophia imitated

"You live here?"

"Oh no. I'm from Pasadena"

"Oh cool" Chad said sounding disappointed

"And why do you sound so disappointed?" Sophia asked

"Well that means you're gonna be gone soon. So I'm guessing no second date"

"Well I could always give you my number y'know?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"So you here alone?" Chad asked as they exchanged numbers

"Nope with my friends"

"Where are they?"

"At the hotel. I really needed my coffee and a walk. This place is pretty intimidating"

"Yeah. Yeah it is"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my god it's already eight? Wow time flies!" Sophia said

"Yeah. Yeah it does"

"So I better get going" Sophia said

"Yeah" Chad replied as both of them got up "I'll walk you till the hotel if you'd like"

"That'd be nice but it's a long way"

"Alright well at least till my car outside the street"

"Umm. Sure"

"So I guess this is it" Sophia said when they reached his car

"Yeah I guess so" Chad said as he looked at her. She leaned in and kissed him which took him by surprise but he reacted quickly holding her waist pulling her close

"Sorry I um I don't know why I did that. I don't do such stuff" Sophia panicked

"It's alright. Really. It was great actually"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Chad replied as they kissed again and again and again and again and again and so on while his hands roamed her body

"Okay well I should go" Sophia said as they pulled apart from

"Uh yeah. Hey you guys got any plans tonight?"

"Not really no. just hanging out"

"So y'all wanna come to the club tonight? I'm going with my brothers"

"Umm sure. I guess"

"Alright. See you then"

"Yep. bye"

"Bye"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the club:

"Soph?" Ian called

"Yeah?"

"Who exactly is this guy?"

"Umm him!" Sophia said pointing toward Chad who made his way to them with his brothers

"Not what I meant" Ian muttered as Nina elbowed him

"Chad! Hey!"

"Hey Soph!" Chad replied as everyone kinked their eyebrows _shit. She is __**HOT**__. I'm in trouble_ Chad thought

"So these are my friends Ian, Ashton, Cam, Nina, Danneel, Odette, Bevin, Mila, Brittany, Stana, Sara, Jana, Vanessa, Andrea, and Cory"

"Hey" Chad said as they all greeted him and his brothers

"This is Tyler, Brandon, Rex and Nick. And I have a sister named Shannon. But she isn't here"

"Oh okay"

"Wanna go get a drink?" Chad asked Sophia

"Sure" she replied as they walked to the bar. Little did anyone know that they just began their whole life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please review


End file.
